Moments
by Sully-van
Summary: They may be brief, but the moments they share are undeniably important. Nakamaship.


**Note:** For my girl **fayah** 8) i hope you like this!

* * *

**i**

* * *

Sweet, peaceful music fills the air. Robin sits back in her lawn chair, her eyes closed and her ears open. Her slim fingers are inbetween the pages of the book that sits on her lap.

The music was unexpected; to this day nearly everything involved with the crew was, but it was not unwelcome. The sun begin to rise on the horizon as the song comes to a soothing end.

Robin turns her head to see what she knew was already there.

"It's rather early, is it not?" Far earlier than when the skeleton musician usually woke up.

"Yohoho, sometimes it is nice to wake up early." Brook chortles, his violin still raised to his chin. "Would you like another song, Robin-san?"

Robin smiles softly at the skeletal man who gives off an air of patience. "I would enjoy that very much, Brook."

Brook laughs quietly so the rare, peaceful atmosphere on the deck of the Thousand Sunny is not quelled. He adjusts his bow in his spindly fingers before bringing it down on the strings.

A melody fills the air, warm, calm, and peaceful and for a brief moment in time it is just Robin, Brook, and the scent of the ocean in the early dawn.

* * *

**ii**

* * *

"That was super, Nami-sis!" Franky exclaims, extending one of his large hands towards the woman next to him.

She high-fives him hard, as if his hand isn't solid, string metal and could shatter a normal persons hand in an instant. Nami grins wide and happy and accomplished, like she had just finished a map or harvested a delicious batch of tangerines.

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself Franky!" Nami says, tossing him the slightly burnt ball and the cries of unfairness from their slightly burnt nakama begin. "OH QUIET YOU BIG BABIES! IT'S JUST A LITTLE ELECTRICITY!"

Franky starts laughing at her exclamation, but laughs even harder at the look on her face when a crispy Sanji starts waving his arms from his position next to an also laughing and untouched Luffy while exclaiming that it felt like he was being electrified every time his eyes landed on Nami.

"Wanna kick their asses in the next round?" Franky offers with a grin, tossing the ball to Robin who was the referee.

"Is that supposed to be a question?" Nami says, adjusting her clima-tact in her hands as the new round starts.

Not for the first time, Franky is glad he's on her team.

* * *

**iii**

* * *

Cyborg or not, Franky was not exempt from Chopper's checkups. Every now and then the reindeer would check up on every member of the crew to make sure they were al healthy, whether they liked it or not.

Since he had first joined the crew, Franky had insisted that he did checkups on himself and he was feeling super that week and would continue to feel that way.

One would not expect the tiny reindeer doctor to become scary when it came to his friends not letting him take care of them.

The reindeer had turned to his human form and insisted that Franky follow him to the infirmary. Franky had given in, knowing that he was fine but wanted to indulge the fifteen year old.

Naturally, it was a surprise when Franky ended up having a high temperature and ended up in the infirmary for the next two days.

After that, Franky willingly went to checkups unlike some of his more thick headed crewmates.

The cola flavored lolipops after each checkup was a nice touch.

* * *

**iv**

* * *

Robin sits up in bed, her extra arms holding up her book. It's late at night and she has the women's cabin all to herself for now, Nami on watch for the next few hours. Her bed is comfortable and warm and it was a very nice night overall.

She doesn't expect to hear knocking a few moments after she starts the seventh chapter.

Robin calmly looks at the door, taking her reading glasses off when another quiet knock resonates through the room.

"Robin?" A very familiar but uncharateristically quiet voice says.

The archeologist does not hesitate to pull off her covers and get out of bed. When the opens the door, her captain is standing in the doorway. Luffy looks shaken up and lacks his regular confidence. Robin feels uneasy, but she keeps calm and quiet knowing that Luffy would speak when he was ready.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He looks so much smaller and younger than usual. Robin doesn't hesitate to nod usher him in, placing her hand at the small of his back. She closes the door and Luffy climbs into her bed.

The lamp on her bedside is bright, but Luffy stares at it with a faraway look in his until Robin climbs into bed next to him. She sits like she had been before and her captain doesn't hesitate to rest his head on her lap.

Robin runs her fingers through his hair. "What happened?"

Luffy rubs his scar on his chest. "Had a bad dream."

It's not hard to guess what he dreamt about.

Everyone in the crew was aware that Luffy had dreams about his brother and all of them were here for Luffy always. This wasn't the first time Robin or even Nami had let Luffy sleep with them when he felt like he needed it.

"Are you gonna sleep soon?" Luffy asks, sleep already heavy in his voice.

"Soon, I'm going to stay up just a bit longer. You just sleep." The 'I'm here.' is heavily implied. Even if Robin doesn't say it, she knows that Luffy will be able to sense it.

"Ok.." Luffy yawns, snuggling into Robin's lap.

The nineteen year old falls asleep, quick now that he has one of his nakama awake with him.

Robin stays up, running her fingers through her captains hair and reading.

Sooner or later, Nami comes in. She looks over to Robin and smiles, taking off her coat before settling into her own bed. Robin does the same, laying down and wrapping a protective arm around her captain.

She turns off the light.

* * *

**v**

* * *

Zoro grumbles, his eyes stubbornly staying closed. A weight sits on his chest and he can hear giggles.

A finger pokes him repeatedly in the face before giggles fill the air. Familiar voices speak above him and he feels something cold press against his skin.

One of his eyes cracks open and the first thing he sees is Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper hovering above him, all of them trying and failing to keep quiet. Usopp holds a marker in his hands.

"What are you doing?" he grumbles.

Usopp and Chopper jump up, but Luffy stays sitting. "Usopp said we're making you 'artistic!'"

Zoro sits up and rubs his face his face with his hand. Ink covers his hand.

He smells smoke and hears footsteps.

"Oi, shitheads-" Sanji's sentence is cut off when he sees Zoro, bursting into loud laughter.

Zoro glares at his nakama. Usopp and Chopper have the sense to look scared and start running away. Luffy, however, laughs and Usopp has to grab him by the collar of his cardigan.

Zoro doesn't hesitate to chase after them, but he does take the time to hit Sanji over the head with one of the hilts of his sword.


End file.
